


Anything you can do

by fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Formula1!AU, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 01:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018/pseuds/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018
Summary: Немного соперничества в исполнении Жан-Жака и Юры





	Anything you can do

— ...Это Джей-Джей стайл!  
— Пользуешься тем, что на Ю-П стайл у меня не хватает пальцев?  
— Могу одолжить тебе свои!  
— Новый вид спорта? Синхронные жесты?  
— А что, выступали бы в паре.  
— Хватит трепаться! Мы что-то говорили о выигрыше...  
— Что я слышу! Ты сам напоминаешь и...  
Неопределенное мычание, сопровождаемое шорохом одежды.

(Накануне)  
В Бразилии было тепло и влажно. Жан-Жак глотнул минералки, потянулся. Мышцы слегка ныли — скорее приятное чувство, ведь оно ассоциировалось с хорошо проделанной работой. Все еще есть, что терять, конечно. Он и не собирался сдаваться, расслабляться, уступать.  
Но, тем не менее, твердо знал: сделал все, что мог — и даже больше.  
На трассе Интерлагос решалась судьба титула. Для Жан-Жака он мог стать третьим. Впрочем, как и для его главного соперника. Пресса билась в истерике, каждое спортивное издание уже озаботилось публикацией километрового анализа происходящего. Прогнозы на гонку выдавались самые разнообразные. Жан-Жаку хватило пары заголовков, чтобы вообще перестать открывать браузер.  
Кажется, Юра решил поступить так же.  
Кажется, Юра волновался — ну не киборг же он — вот только скорее позволил бы оторвать себе ногу, чем пожаловаться.  
У обоих — по два титула. По четыре победы в текущем сезоне. Пять очков — отставание Юры. Очень коварный разрыв. Особенно учитывая, что сегодня Юра взял поул.  
Жаль, что с чувством юмора у него по-прежнему не очень хорошо. Правда, Юра обычно возражал, что с его чувством юмора все прекрасно, а ты, Джей-Джей, заткнись уже.

Дверь открылась почти сразу. Все-таки ждал. Юра пропустил его в номер, хмуро потирая одной босой ногой другую. Еще пару лет назад он бы начал шипеть и ругаться. Жан-Жак пару мгновений поностальгировал, затем привлек его к себе за талию.  
— Без глупостей, — Юра накрыл его рот ладонью. Жан-Жак притворно закатил глаза, протестующе помычал.  
Главную глупость он уже сделал. Она же — лучшее событие за день. Прийти накануне гонки к главному сопернику — или к единственному человеку, который видит его насквозь. Все зависит от нюансов. От ракурса.  
— Ты подозрительно долго молчишь. Выкладывай, ну, — свел брови Юра. Переместил руку на плечо.  
— Пришел пожелать тебе удачи.  
— Заливай больше. В смысле, тебе тоже удачи, не сильно от меня отставай, я покажу дорогу.  
— Уверен? Сначала уйди со старта первым.  
— Уйти со старта первым? Я тебе открою секрет, Джей-Джей, победа — это когда финишируешь первым.  
— Учишь жизни непобедимого короля Джей-Джея?  
— Повтори мне это, когда придешь поздравлять меня с третьим титулом.  
— Ну нет, это ты приходи поздравлять меня с третьим титулом.  
— Если ты меня обойдешь... — Юра замолчал, посмотрел как-то хитро, но при этом покраснел. Жан-Жак даже заволновался. — Если ты меня обойдешь, повторю подвиг Кацуки и станцую тебе стриптиз.  
— В ресторане?! — Жан-Жак представил картину и обмер. То ли ловить на слове, то ли паковать в комбинезон и утаскивать подальше с чужих глаз.  
— Нет. Ресторан ты не заслужил. Наедине. Думай об этом, пока будешь ехать.  
О да. На фантазию Жан-Жак отродясь не жаловался. Кашлянул. Чтобы скрыть замешательство, запустил большие пальцы за пояс штанов Юры. Тут же получил символический пинок по голени.  
— Ты меня еще не обогнал!  
— На целых пять очков! — возразил Жан-Жак.  
— Не считается, — отрезал Юра. Сам потянулся поцеловать. Жан-Жак с удовольствием ответил, осторожно прикусывая обычно бледные губы. Ничего, через пару минут порозовеют, и щеки тоже, и...  
Юра решительно отстранился:  
— Завтра гонка. Иди спать, саботажник. Хотя нет. Не иди.  
— М-м-м? — заинтригованно отозвался Жан-Жак, прикидывая, кто из них более достоин звания «саботажник».  
— А если титул возьму я — что с тебя?  
— Стриптиз не подойдет?  
— Нет. Не повторяйся. Что, не можешь свое придумать?  
— Леденец размером с гоночный «леденец»? Ты же сосешь как...  
— Джей-Джей!  
— Молчу, молчу. Хм, а хочешь сутки молчания?  
— Ты не выдержишь. Ладно, иди.  
— А что насчет желания? Ну, в смысле, я не буду ни на чем настаивать. Ты всё сам. Полное доминирование.  
Юра немедленно вспыхнул еще сильнее. Сколько лет они уже встречаются? Семь? Восемь? И он еще способен краснеть?  
— Можешь написать, если вслух стесняешься. Связать меня? Заткнуть мне рот? Ты давно грозишься это сделать.  
— Джей-Джей, прекрати!  
— Или я могу прийти со взбитыми сливками и...  
— Вали спать, — сурово перебил его Юра. Уголок губ дрогнул, и он все-таки не смог сдержать улыбку. — Я подумаю.  
Ну, теперь они оба хотя бы перестали волноваться насчет гонки.

С утра начал накрапывать дождь, но к моменту старта трасса вроде как высохла. Жан-Жак опустился на одно колено перед машиной, привычно тронул лбом отполированный бок шасси. Ну, не подведи.  
Рядом остановились ноги в серебристых ботинках. Жан-Жак еще немного подержался за край кокпита и поднялся. Юра тактично молчал.  
— Удачи, — Жан-Жак улыбнулся.  
— В десятом повороте тормози чуть раньше, там неровность трассы, — быстро проговорил Юра, понизив голос чуть ли не до шипения. Развернулся и улепетнул к своей машине, делая вид, что ужасно занят. Было бы, куда улепетывать. Два шага, соседи по стартовой решетке.  
Странный темперамент бывает у людей. Говорить колкости на людях — не стремно. Проявлять хорошее отношение — стремно. Будто отказывается при этом от части себя.  
Если бы он вел себя иначе, это был бы уже не Юра.  
Надо было в очередной раз позвать его замуж и добить доводом, что титул тогда в любом случае останется в семье.

Со старта ушли почти одновременно. Немного пободались — обоюдный сход был бы на руку Жан-Жаку, но именно Юра упорствовал сильнее. Впрочем, удержать лидерство ему удалось. Машина летела по трассе, никаких ранних торможений, никакой осторожности. У него там морковка в виде титула, угу. Хотя Юре никогда не требовались морковки.

Впервые они пересеклись на трассе во время зимних тестов. У Жан-Жака уже был контракт, Юра только-только заявил о себе за рулем болида Формулы 1. Немало воды утекло с тех пор.  
Юра сражался всегда. Тесты, свободные заезды, квалификации, гонки, ведро с гайками, самовозка...  
Им повезло не стать напарниками. Юра ни с кем не уживался дольше двух сезонов. Понимал это, к счастью. Он вообще понимал больше, чем можно было бы подумать, глядя на него. Имидж задиристого парня-неформала (Юре удивительно шла зеленая прядь, жаль, он не стал подновлять окрашивание). Феноменальные способности по части анализа ситуации на трассе. Компьютер на ножках. Очень стройных и сильных ножках, да.  
Кажется, они оба упустили момент, когда подкалывания на грани фола перешли в... Жан-Жак втайне называл ту стадию «халапеньо». Слишком остро, но хочешь еще и еще.  
И Юра мог быть сколь угодно колючим — в из ряда вон выходящих ситуациях он неизменно был внимателен, собран, чуток и заботлив.  
И терпелив. Неизвестно, правда, кому из них приходилось чаще проявлять терпение, но Жан-Жак не жалел. Без Юры жизнь определенно была бы не такой насыщенной.

После второй волны пит-стопов Юра оказался за ним. Тут же бросился в атаку. Прижимная сила у них, разумеется, была настроена по-разному, на прямых Юра явно лучше контролировал ситуацию, но в поворотах отставал. Сумел засесть в аэродинамической тени, ткнулся мимо, когда Жан-Жак чуть зазевался. Почти прошел, но впереди снова замаячил поворот, где они рисковали столкнуться, и Юра приотстал. Держать его за собой до финиша оказалось нелегкой задачей, даже на долю секунды нельзя было утратить концентрацию.  
Он уже знал, что скажет в интервью.

...Еще ни одна победа не давалась так тяжело.  
Жан-Жак усилием воли оторвался от Юры, погладил его по щеке.  
— Ты действительно собираешься танцевать? Я не настаиваю.  
— Даже не станешь включать камеру на телефоне?  
— А ты бы позволил?  
— Еще чего!  
— Юра, — Жан-Жак снова притянул его к себе, положил ладонь на встрепанный затылок, шепнул в самое ухо, — я не хочу, чтобы ты через силу делал то, что тебе не нравится.  
— Я сам пообещал. Никто за язык не тянул. Теперь сливаться? — храбро заявил Юра.  
— Это делается не так. Включай аккомпанемент.  
Юра отстранился, непонимающе нахмурился. Жан-Жак усмехнулся, принялся копаться в своем плейлисте, словно невзначай бросив:  
— Знаешь, не везде требуется соревноваться. А раздеваться под музыку можно и вдвоем.


End file.
